The Man with the Lion Tattoo
by AddieGreysPPPEvilRegal9119
Summary: On her quest to find her son, Regina ventures off on her own in Neverland where she runs into Robin Hood, who is also searching for his young son Roland. What happens when Pan begins trying to get Regina to "Let the Queen out to play" in order for her to rip out Henry's heart? Can Robin help her realize that she's not The Evil Queen anymore? AU; OutlawQueen.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! So, I'm back with another OutlawQueen story, because Robin Hood and Regina are just like, everything. Anywho, it's very very AU, set during the first half of season 3. I have somewhat of an idea of where I want this to go, but it's not exactly clear. It could very well segway into the second half of the season with the WW but, I'm debating on it. Anywho, I thought we could use some OQ in our lives. Oh, and e online is doing this contest where they have the top female TV characters compete against one another to see who will come out number one. Lana has made it to the top 8, but she needs our votes. You can go online to news/537391/girl-on-top-2014-vote-in-the-elite-8-now. Voting ends on Sunday, May 4 at 5 pm. Pacific Time. Also, Lana will be doing an #AskLana for 1 hour on Thursday May 8 between 11 and 12. Now that we've got that out of the way, on to our story!**

**Xx**

* * *

**Neverland:**

This was _not_ a happy place. From the moment Hook's ship landed in the then calm waters, they had been in for a fight. Now she understood why even _Gold_ seemed to be afraid of this place and it's leader, Peter Pan. She'd heard vague stories of the place where children never had to grow up. That and, in the new realm there was a much more, _sweeter_ version of Peter Pan. Now that she had seen it for herself, the Disney version seemed like a complete insult to the entire damn thing. In the week they had been stuck on the wretched Island they had encountered Mermaids, a hellish rainstorm, met Pan and the infamous Lost Boys, been duped into thinking that they could find Henry and so much more. She hated this, she hated these people, Emma, Snow, Charming, Hook.

The only person whom she could tolerate was now gone, disappeared. Rumpelstiltskin had left the group high and dry, off to fight Pan on his own. _Was he crazy_? It was a suicide mission. But after listening to another one of Snow's 'rainbow kisses and unicorn stickers' bullshit speeches, she'd had enough and decided that maybe she too, would fair better on her own. Playing by the rules was for losers. She was the Evil Queen for Christ's sakes! Surely she could handle some moody preteen. Yes, she had defeated foes with more hair on their chins than this wanna be bad boy. She could take down Pan, and take down Pan she would.

Walking through the thicket of annoyingly large palm trees, all Regina could think about, was getting to her son. That was the only reason she had decided to tag along. If it weren't for Henry, she would've let the idiot bunch perish at sea. Then there would be one less thing to annoy her. However, she knew that she couldn't do that; Henry would never forgive her if she did. So that was how she ended up traveling across realms and camping out with The Charming's and Captain Hook. That bunch of pathetic losers (herself and Rumpelstiltskin excluded) didn't stand a chance.

What did they have that would help them defeat Peter Pan? Hope? a Savior who wouldn't know real magic if it hit her right in the eye? pointy sticks and hooks? The thought of that pathetic band of morons trying to go up against Pan was enough to make her chuckle to herself. Her laughter soon stopped when she heard a rustle from the leaves nearby. Not that she was freaked out or anything but, she did precede with caution, knowing that this island was nothing more than a boobietrap of things intended to fuck with your mind. She kept going, kept her head held high as she swatted at the annoyingly large leaves, though the sound never ceased, it only seemed to grow closer.

xx

It, the noise, was enough to make her stop dead in her tracks. Again, not that she was scared or anything like that; she just, wanted to be prepared for, whatever it was that was about to strike, instinct if you will. She stood there, motionless for a moment as the rustling grew louder and louder as leaves were being pushed away. There was a person in those bushes, she wasn't sure who it was but, she really didn't care. Conjuring up the biggest fireball she could, she stood aimed and ready to strike.

"Show yourself, whoever you are" she shouted as something flew out of the bushes. It was close enough to nick her arm, tearing a small hole in her jacket, cutting through her skin, something sharp, pointy like. When she yelped in pain, it was only then did the shadowed figure emerge.

"I'm so sorry M'lady, I thought you were-"

"_How **dare** you shoot me_!" She yelled, though the man didn't seem the least bit phased by her yelling, mostly by the blood that was slowly pouring from her arm.

"Let me have a look at you" he said calmly as he walked towards her, reaching out for her arm. Regina was not at all pleased by this, strange man, _**daring** to shoot her, **daring**, to put his hands on the Evil Queen._

"_Unhand me you fool_!" she shouted, yanking away from him, only to swear in pain from how much her fucking arm hurt.

"You're bleeding; my arrow seems to have got you" he said, reaching out for her arm, this time not caring about her protests.

"You should watch with you're aiming those _damn_ arrows!" she growled as he rolled his eyes

"It's not that deep, it's just a flesh wound" he said, ripping a piece of cloth from his clothing, creating a makeshift tourniquet.

"No one asked you play doctor on my arm" Regina growled

"...You know, a simple thank you would suffice" the man said, growing rather tired of her snarky comments

"Well no one told you to go shooting your arrows around this _damn_ island; you could've killed me!"

"Oh relax, the arrow barely-"

"_You shot me, **with a fucking arrow**_!" She yelled even louder as he stared at her, his annoyance with this rude woman showing.

"Well you should watch where the _bloody hell_ you're going and maybe you won't get hit with my arrows! Besides, what are you doing out here in the middle of the woods anyway? Don't you know where you are?"

"I'm in Disney Land, **_of course I know where I am you idiot_**! _And I'm **not** lost_, I just had to get away from the Charming's...optimism isn't my strong point" Regina said

"_Charming's_? As in Prince Charming and Snow White?"

"Yes, how do you know them?"

"I'm from the same realm as they are, or at least I was, until the Evil Queen banished practically everyone away" Robin said, agitation in his voice as he mentioned the very woman standing before him.

"So you're from the Enchanted Forest then?"

"Yes, the name's Robin, Robin of Locksley"

"The thief" Regina said with a smirk

"Some would call me that; and who might you be?" Robin asked as Regina chuckled lightly to herself; he had no idea who she was. Sticking out her hand, she firmly shook his and replied,

"The name's Regina the, otherwise known as The Evil Queen"

_Chapter 2 to follow..._

* * *

**Give me your thoughts! I'd love to hear them! **


	2. Chapter 2

**So, we're off to a, somewhat slow start with follows and reviews but, hopefully things will pick up soon. So, here's the next chapter to help with the reviews and follows! I have some pretty serious things planned for this story, though updates may take a while because I'm working on 2 other stories "Something Wicked This Way Comes" and "Together Someday", OutlawQueen and StableQueen. If you get bored, feel free to check those stories out and leave me a review of what you thought!**

**Xx**

* * *

**The Enchanted Forest**

_When he fell through the magic portal, the last place he thought he would end up, was back in The Enchanted Forest. In fact, he was almost sure he would be dead, seeing as Tamara shot him and all...the crazy bitch. To his surprise, he ended up in the Enchanted Forest, home. It took a moment for him to gather his bearings but, he made it to the one place he knew would have magical properties to get him back to Emma-his father's castle. When he raided the castle, the last people he expected to find there were Robin Hood and Mulan, but he soon found allies in the two of them. Together, they were able to find a crystal ball that showed them where Emma was: Neverland. _

"_We found the crystal ball, what else are we looking for?" Mulan asked as she watched Neal curiously search through the large bookshelves surrounding each of the walls in the large library. _

"_It showed me where Emma was, now I have to get to her" Neal replied, still searching for something, anything that could get him to Neverland._

"_I'm not sure you're going to find in there mate" Robin Hood said_

"_I don't need a horse, I need a portal, a way to create a portal" Neal said, growing more frustrated by the minute_

"_Why don't you calm down and tell me what the problem is. Perhaps I can assist" Robin Hood said _

"_Henry's trapped in Neverland with Peter Pan who is hands down the nastiest person I've ever met" Neal said_

"_I saw Emma in that ball, not Henry" Mulan said; she had quite the history with the savior and knew of Neal's son Henry._

"_Listen, I was in Neverland; Pan was looking for a boy, a specific boy. I know he had some picture of him on a scroll, he called him the truest believer" _

"_And you believe that to be Henry?" Mulan asked_

"_It has to be; that's the only reason Emma would be in Neverland. Help me look! Lots of things make portals; beans, magic mirrors, ruby slippers, some kind of ashes" Neal said, accidentally knocking over an item, causing one of the Merry Men, little John to enter the library_

"_What the hell was that?" The large man asked_

"_Stand down Little John" Robin said, just as a small boy peered from behind Little John before racing towards him._

"_Who's this?" Neal asked, staring at the little boy in wonder_

"_Merry Men come in all sizes; my son, Roland" Robin said proudly_

"_I know how to get to Neverland" Neal said with a smile, jumping down from the bookshelf_

xx

_Neal's plan to get to Neverland, didn't quite settle with Robin Hood however, who was quite furious._

"_Are you out of your mind? He's 4 years old!" Robin seethed_

"_The shadow won't touch him, I promise" Neal said as Robin stood there looking at him, completely flabbergasted_

"_How do you know that?"_

"_Because I've dealt with it before; it took me to Neverland as a kid. All Roland has to do is summon it, that's it I'll take it from there. I'll be the one going to Neverland, not him"_

"_So at best, my toddler is bait; at worst something goes wrong and a demonic shadow carries him through a portal, to the nastiest person you ever met?"_

"_Look, Robin I have to get there" Neal said, causing the man to sigh_

"_I lost my wife a while back; before that we almost never even had Roland she was so sick. Now she's gone, he's all I have, I can't lose him"_

"_So you know how I feel; I need my boy, and Emma, they're all I have"_

"_So because I know what it is to value family I should risk mine?" Robin asked, highly insulted that this man would even try and play on his emotions like that_

"_When she was sick, your wife, how did she live so she could have your boy?" Neal asked_

"_You know how"_

"_My father; he saved her, and your son"Neal said, causing Robin to groan, turning away from the young man in front of him_

"_Fine, once; he stands at the window and calls out once. That doesn't take that's it, no second chance" Robin said, his voice laced with seriousness_

"_You gotta understand, this is my second chance" Neal said _

_So it was settled, Roland would do it, he would summon Pan's shadow, but only once. They had to work fast if this was going to work; Neal only had one chance to get to his son, and he wasn't about to ruin it._

"_I'll be right here next to the window, Robin behind the table and Neal, you need to be there, under the seal. We'll come up right under the shadow" Mulan said_

"_That's a good plan" Robin said, clearly impressed with the woman's sense of strategy_

"_I know" she said, still moving furniture out of the way_

"_Hood, man thanks again" Neal said, helping Robin to move a chaise lounge_

"_Thank me when your family's back together" Robin said as Neal let out a sigh of relief_

"_What?"_

"_I, I'm gonna save them but, back together, we'll see" Neal said, sitting on the chaise lounge, Robin giving him a look of confusion_

"_I thought you said you loved them?" Robin asked_

"_I do; but we'll see if I can earn her back" Neal said_

"_Why wouldn't you?" Mulan asked_

"_'Cause I screwed up the first time. Hopefully I get another chance. When Emma told me that she loved me, I waited way too long to before I said I felt the same; I won't make that mistake again"_

"_I'm sure she will forgive you" Mulan said_

"_I hope so; I learned that lesson the hard way. When you love someone, you don't keep it in, you say it" Neal said _

xx

_A few moments later, the door to the library opened, revealing Little John, who was carrying a pajama clad Roland in his arms. _

"_You ready?" The large man asked Robin_

"_I suppose; come here little man" he said, carefully lifting Roland from John's grasp_

"_Okay, daddy's going to be right there" Robin said pointing to his place under near the table_

"_Now it might be loud, but nothing gonna hurt you, you understand?" Robin asked his son who simply nodded in response_

"_Now, do you remember what you say?"_

"_Yes, I say I believe" Roland said as all of the adults tried to shush him. _

_There was silence at first, which Neal found to be quite alarming. Then, all of a sudden a gush of strong wind caused the window to fly open, a large shadow emerging. Before Robin had a chance to move, the shadow had grabbed Roland, pulling the boy into the air. In a flash, Robin was in the air as well, holding onto his son as the two of them were carried through the window. Not wanting to miss his chance, Neal also raced forward, grabbing a hold to Robin Hood's cape as the shadow pulled them all through the sky, leaving Mulan alone in the room, staring at her friends as they went soaring into the air._

_He could tell that his son was scared with the way that he was crying out for him._

"_It's okay Roland, I'm here, I'm right here!"Robin said, glaring back at Neal, who was hanging onto his coat tail, literally._

"_I trusted you!" Robin shouted_

"_I know, I'm sorry!" Neal shouted_

"_Sorry?! My son is-"_

"_We'll find him, I promise!" Neal said._

* * *

The journey to Neverland seemed to take forever but eventually Robin could see that were approaching what looked to be a deserted island. This was it, this was Neverland, the place that could make even a grown man fear for his life. As they got closer and closer to the island, they could feel the shadow trying to get rid of them, shaking them every which way. Robin tried holding on tighter to Roland, but the shadow was firm. In a flash, it shook both men off, causing them to fall to the ground, as Roland's cries for his father soon became nothing but an echo. They landed in dirt, dirt mixed with leaves. He had lost him, he had lost his son. Just as both men went to stand, Neal was suddenly seized by two young boys, while Robin however, was left in the dirt, a pair of feet in front of him.

"Well, well, well, it seems we've got ourselves a stowaway" The young boy said with an amused grin

"Who are you?"

"The name's Peter, Peter Pan and I run this place. I do believe you're the first adult who's ever come here willingly

"I'm only here for my son"

"Ah yes, Roland; he'll make a fine lost boy" Peter said with a laugh as Robin lunged towards him, only to be held back by two other boys

"It's alright boys, let him go; if he's lucky enough, he'll run into our other friends and then, we can have some real fun"

xx

"So, exactly how did you end up in Neverland?" The, Queen, Regina asked as the two began walking

"I came here to find my son, Roland"

"Your son was taken by-"

"No; he was used as bait"

"Bait?" Regina asked, completely confused

"A man by the name of Neal said-"

"Neal, wait you mean, Rumpelstiltskin's son Neal?"

"Yes, you know him?"

"He's...he's my son's father"

"You mean you're Henry's-"

"I adopted Henry when he was a baby so yes, I'm Henry's mother"

"But I thought he said that Emma-"

"Emma is Henry's birth mother"

"Ahhh; so you came here to help Emma get back her-"

"No, I came here to get back _my_ son. _Henry is **my** son_!" Regina said with a fierceness in her voice that quite impressed the thief

"Well then m'lady, it looks like you and I need each other"

"I don't need-"

"As much as I hate to say it. You need me and I need you; it is the only way to get what we want"

"To work together? A Thief and an Evil Queen?"

"Yes"

"...NO; I'd rather gouge my eyes out than to work with you" Regina said heading in the opposite direction

"And just what the bloody hell is wrong with working with me?" Robin asked

"I work better alone, besides, you don't have magic and you'll just slow me d-" Regina began as she fell over a large tree stump. Smirking at this Robin casually made his way towards where the Evil Queen lie, swearing in pain

"I didn't know Queen's used language like that" he teased

"Oh, shut up and help me up!"

"I thought you said you didn't need my help?"

"Oh!"

"Say it" Robin said, an amused grin on his face; the Queen, did need his help after all

"Alright fine! But only because I'm in pain and arguing with you is wasting time but I need your help, will you please help me?" She said through gritted teeth

"Fine" he said, reaching out a hand to help her stand; however once she was on her feet again, she quickly snatched away from him

"Just, don't get in my way" Regina growled

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of it" Robin said with a roll of his eyes as he followed her.

_Chapter 3 to follow..._

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to update, today was a crazy day and I had to look at 3 different YouTube videos of the scene at Rumplestilskin's castle to make sure that the dialogue was correct, because I'm all about being as authentic as one can possibly be. I hope you all enjoy and thank you so much for taking the time out to read, follow, favorite and review this story!**

**Xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi you guys! I've made you wait long enough for OUAT fanfics so, since I've got some free time, I'm giving you guys a super combo of updates: This story, SWTWC and possibly Together Someday and, this old set of one shots. I'm glad you guys are intrigued by this story. I'm about to mind fuck you guys with this chapter, it's a flash-forward chpater. You'll understand why I said I'm about to mind fuck you once you read this chapter. But I promise that everything will make sense as this story continues. I'd love to hear what you guys think! Don't just follow or favorite the story, leave me some reviews as well! When you review, you sometimes get 2-3 chapter updates in one day, and I KNOW how much you guys love those! Reviews feed my writing muse so...get to reviewin yo!**

**Xx**

* * *

**Flash-Forward: Storybrooke ( 1. 5 years Later)**

He was awake before she was, though something felt different. Something told him that this wasn't going to be a typical morning in Storybrooke. Something felt weird, something felt very, very...off. Getting out of bed, Robin made his way out of the bedroom he shared with his wife and went to check on their boys. Though his heart sunk in his chest when he noticed that they were one son short:Henry was gone. If Henry was gone then, how were they still in Storybrooke? He closed his eyes trying to remember what had happened, but the memory was quite fuzzy. He remembered standing at the town line, Regina and Roland next to him.

He watched as his wife painfully said goodbye to their son for what felt like the millionth time. Though this time was different, because he knew that they would never see him again. He remembered Regina crying into his chest for a few moments before turning to face their next problem: the curse. Someone had re-enacted the original curse that had sent them to Storybrooke. He couldn't remember exactly who though; that part was quite fuzzy. Robin was spared of having to remember exactly who cast the curse by a loud banging coming from downstairs. Apparently, everyone else in town must have realized that they weren't in the Enchanted Forest as well. He knew that their first instinct, was to blame Regina. However, he knew that his wife would do no such thing.

To cast a curse only to lose the thing that mattered most to her? That made no sense at all. For a moment, his mind drifted to their other son, Roland. Quickly racing back up the stairs, he found the 5 year old tucked safely into bed as he always was. The covers were strewn about everywhere as he cuddled with the tattered blanket he'd had since he was a baby, made for him by his real mother, Marion. Robin carefully placed the covers back over his sleeping son before heading downstairs to deal with the incessant banging.

Once he opened the front door, he shook his head. It seemed as if every single resident of Storybrooke had gathered on his and Regina's front lawn. Though as he scanned the crowd, he did notice a few faces that weren't there before. Particularly that of his best friend, Little John.

"John!" Robin called out, causing the large man to glace around, his eyes spotting Robin almost immediately.

"Robin!" John said, pushing past the crowd to greet his long time friend

"Little John, what are you doing in Storybrooke?" Robin asked

"I have no idea; one minute, I'm in Sherwood Forest and then I wake up in the middle of a forest...here. Robin, what is this place?" John asked

"This is Storybrooke John; the place where everyone was sent when Regina cast the first curse" Robin explained as he watched his friend's eyes light up with anger

"Where is she?" Little John growled, his eyes fixed upon the large black and white house

"John..."

"Step aside Robin, she's responsible for this" John said, pushing past Robin, quickly making his way towards the house.

"John I'm afraid I can't let you go in there" Robin said as John glared at him

"And why not?"

"Because if you lay on hand on my wife, I'll be forced to kill you" Robin said as all eyes fell on him.

"Your wife? You married The Evil Queen!?" Little John exclaimed

"I married Regina, not the Evil Queen" Robin said

"Don't you see? Regina and The Evil Queen are one in the same!" Dr. Whale said as other shouted in agreement

"Whale, as long as I have been here and as long as you have known Regina, why would you-"

"She's evil Hood, she ain't never gonna change!" Grumpy shouted as the crowd agreed

"Step aside Robin, you can't save her from this. She ripped us all away from our homes once again and cursed us!" Little John said

"You take one step closer to my home and dear friend I'll have to kill you" Robin said, his voice low, laced with ice cold seriousness

"Well, then I'll just have to kill you too then, mate" Little John said as he lunged forward to grab Robin

"Stop!" Snow White said, causing everyone to turn around and look at her; most gasping at the sight of an extremely pregnant princess.

"Snow? You're pregnant?" Robin asked, moving towards her

"Apparently, a lot of time has passed" she said with a smile

"Regina didn't do this Snow, you know her; you know that she's changed" Robin said

"Robin..." Charming began

"Henry's gone, there's not a single trace of him. His room, his things, all gone" Robin said

"She really didn't cast the curse" Snow said

"Well then if she didn't, who the hell did?" Charming asked

"Why are we standing here? Let's get her!" Someone in the crowd shouted, causing an uproar as everyone began to move towards Regina's front door.

"Everyone Stop! Regina didn't do this! She's not responsible for this curse!" Snow said

"How can you be sure?" Someone shouted

"Because I know Regina, and if there's one thing about her I know, it's that she wouldn't cast a curse to hurt herself. Henry is gone, so is Emma, they're not here anymore" Snow told the people who quietly murmured amongst themselves

"How do we know that she didn't cast this curse because Henry's gone?" Grumpy said as the crowd agreed with him. This time, Snow could give them no answer.

"Snow, you know her, you know how much she's changed since we came back from Neverland" Robin said as Snow looked at him

"Snow, you can't possibly believe-"

"I don't know what to believe Robin" Snow said quietly

"Maybe if Regina just came out and talked to them and-"

"They would kill her charming, you know that! I can't let them kill her!" Robin said as a scream came from inside the house.

"What was that?" Snow asked

"I don't know, but keep those bloody animals outside" Robin said, rushing inside the house.

xx

Once inside, he found a very frightened looking Roland standing at the bottom of the steps, clutching his blanket.

"Roland! Roland's what's wrong?" Robin asked, instantly picking up his son who was visably shaken. Something was wrong, terribly wrong

"Roland? Roland can you tell me what happened?" Robin asked his son, whose eyes were so wide that he could only point towards the stairs. In the distance, he could hear what he was sure was fireballs being thrown, as well as painful sobs, along with things breaking.

"Roland, you stay here, alright? Daddy's going to see what's wrong, okay?" Robin said as the boy only nodded, not moving from the spot in which he stood.

Carefully, Robin made his way up the stairs, the sounds only becoming louder, more deafening. He could hear the agony in her voice; Regina was crying. However, this wasn't just any ordinary cry, no. Regina was in pain, serious pain. He had only heard her scream like this once before, back in Neverland. So he knew that for his wife to elicit those types of screams meant that something bad had happened. Slowly, he opened the door to where Henry's room should have been, only to find that it had been damaged severely by fire. He knew that she hadn't touched Roland's room, so that only left their bedroom or, the baby's bedroom.

As he stood in the hallway, he immediately knew where the noise was coming from-the baby's room. Knowing that his wife was in their unborn child's room, wreaking havoc made his heart leap into his throat. Something was wrong, terribly, terribly wrong. His hands were trembling as he opened the door to the bedroom, to find Regina in full on hysterics as the threw yet another fireball into the wall before turning over one of the dressers. Yes, something was terribly wrong now, he could feel it.

"Regina?" He called out tentatively

It was only in this moment did she turn around and he noticed it: her flat stomach. His eyes widened in fear. If memory served him correctly, his was was supposed to still be pregnant. In fact, he was certain that she was still to be pregnant. Unless...if Snow White was so pregnant that she looked ready to give birth at any minute, then...

"Regina" Robin called out again as she looked at him, tears streaming down her face as her body shook.

"She's gone" she whispered, her face crumbling as she succumbed to gut wrenching sobs. No, it couldn't be; their baby wasn't gone, was she?

"Regina, what-"

"She's gone Robin! She's isn't here!" Regina sobbed as he immediately moved towards her, taking her into his arms as she sobbed uncontrollably.

"Regina..."

"I don't know what happened! I remember being at the town line saying goodbye to Henry and, I wake up, still in Storybrooke with no Henry and...and no baby!" she sobbed, gripping the front of his shirt as he cradled her in his lap, slowly rocking back and forth, his own tears now falling down his cheeks.

Their children were gone, vanished, disappeared. One child, they were certain was living a life in New York without a clue that they existed. Their other child well, they weren't exactly sure what became of her. Based on Snow's pregnancy, well over a year had passed, which meant that their child should have been born and be at least a few months old by now. They didn't have time to think about anything, because of the commotion that came from their downstairs living room.

"I'll be right back love, I promise" he said, placing his wife onto the floor

"They think I did this, don't they?" she whispered as he sighed

"I'm afraid so" he said sadly, shaking his head.

xx

Once he got downstairs, he found his home full of people, full of angry people, who were being warded off by Snow White and Prince Charming, who was holding a very frightened Roland in his arms.

"Give him to me your majesty, the witch has probably terrified him" Little John said

"You will lay no hand on my son!" Robin shouted, as everyone turned to look at him

"Robin-"

"With all due respect your highness, you need to leave, all of you, need to leave!" Robin said, his voice bearing no room for arguments

"Robin, Regina-"

"My baby is gone" Regina said brokenly as everyone gasped at the sight of the Evil Queen.

"Regina-" Robin started but she simply held up a hand to stop him as she made her way down the stairs.

"You people think I did this?" she said with a dark, humorless chuckle

"You had to have done this!" Someone shouted as everyone agreed as Regina slowly unbuttoned her shirt, revealing a flat stomach

"You want proof? There's your proof! I have no child and when I cast that curse, I had a child! I had 3 children, now I have 1! My son is gone and my baby...I don't know what the hell happened to her but she isn't here!" Regina yelled, not caring that these people were seeing her cry.

"I think that's enough; you people should get out, right now" Robin said lowly, moving besides Regina, pulling her close, though no one moved

"What are you waiting for? Get the hell out of here! Go! Leave us be!" Robin shouted, though everyone still stood in shock. Unable to take it, Regina opened the door with a wave of her hand, sending everyone back outside in a cloud of purple smoke as Robin held her close while she cried.

"Shhh, shhh, it's alright love, it's alright" He said soothingly

"It is not alright! She's, gone!" Regina said in broken sobs, just as Robin noticed Snow and Charming still standing there.

"Robin-" Snow began

"You all need to leave too, please" he said as he voice began to crack

"Should we take-"

"Please, she's in no shape to look after him right now...neither am I" Robin said, his eyes shining with tears as Snow nodded, her tears falling freely

"C'mon Roland; you're gonna go with Snow and I for a while" Charming said to the little boy, who stared at his parents wide eyed but said nothing.

"Is mommy okay?" Roland asked on their way out of the door

"...No, no she's not okay Roland, but she will be, soon, I promise" Snow White said, though knowing in her heart that Regina might never be alright again.

_Chapter 4 to follow..._

* * *

**There's more coming-I promise! I know this doesn't make any sense but, it will soon, trust me! Let me know what you think by hitting the review button!**

**Xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**I owe you all a update on this story, because it's been a while since you got a new chapter. My work schedule is crazy right now and I'm getting ready to go to California in a few weeks and then I'm prepping for my final year of college. Yeah, a lot is happening for me so, updates won't be as regular-I'm sorry ): I hope you guys like this chapter though; we're going back to Neverland, we may visit the future again in the coming chapters, I can't say. Any who, let's just enjoy!**

**Xx**

* * *

Neverland:

He was quite certain that they were lost now; they had passed the same tree with the exotic flowers at least 4 times since their journey began. She was leading the way, mostly because she was pissed off, so he let her. Now, he was annoyed, they were losing time and were probably further away from Roland. He let out a frustrated sigh, causing her to whip around and look at him.

"Something you wanna say?" she asked, hand on her hip

"We're lost...something you'd know if-"

"If what, thief?"

"If you weren't so damn headstrong!" He shouted, causing her to glare at him

"We are not-"

"We've passed this bloody shrub at least 4 times!" Robin exclaimed, pointing to the shrubbery as Regina sighed heavily, her shoulders slumping

"Just admit it, we're-"

"Lost? I know!" She said, raising her voice a little, her hands flailing everywhere as Robin looked at her strangely

"Are you alright?" he asked, his voice much softer as she sighed heavily

"I just, I wanna find my son alright? I wanna get the hell off this island!"

"As do I; but we can't get anywhere with you being so bloody headstrong"

"I am not-"

"Yes you are; you clearly don't know where we are or where we're going. I've lived in the woods, you have not so I-"

"Oh so you think that because I lived in a palace-"

"I think the fact that we've been wandering around in the same spot for the past hour proves my point" Robin said as Regina sent him an infuriating glare

"Ugh! I should've followed my first instinct and went off on my own" She muttered

"And you'd be just as lost if you had"

"I'm sorry what was that?" Regina snapped, turning around to look at him as he noticed her arms

"What?"

"Your arm's bleeding again, let me take a look at it" Robin said

"I don't need your help! I can look after my own arm!"

"You know what, fine! Look after your own self, see if I care! You are an insufferable woman! I don't see how the king-"

"You think I wanted to marry king Leopold?" Regina said with a laugh, shaking her head

"Trust me dear, if I'd had my way, I wouldn't have married him...and Snow White sure as hell wouldn't be alive"

"What is your issue with her?" Robin wanted to know

"She ruined my happiness" Regina said, turning away from Robin

"And just how did she do that?"

"She told a secret, and it cost me the love of my life...I had to stand there and watch my mother rip out his heart because of her" Regina said softly, her eyes focused on a certain point in the sky as she wrapped her arms protectively around her.

"If you hate her so much then, how did you end up raising her grandson?"

"...Because fate has a way of screwing with me; I couldn't have children of my own so, I adopted"

"You're infertile?" Robin asked, completely astonished

"Yes, but only by choice"

"By choice?"

"A long time ago, I cast an infertility curse on myself"

"Why would you-"

"If the person you loved and planned on spending the rest of your life with had been killed, you'd probably do a lot of crazy things" Regina said quietly as Robin stood there, his eyes transfixed on the woman so often known as The Evil Queen.

"So because your true love was killed, you shut yourself off to love?"

"I didn't just shut myself off to love, I shut myself off to everything. At least, until Henry was born; then, I tried to be good but, there was so much anger consuming me"

"So how'd he end up here?" Robin asked

"Because, in the end, my love of revenge won out over my love for Henry. The curse was broken, and Henry wanted nothing more to do with me. I've spent the last year trying to redeem myself, trying to be a good person. It hasn't gotten me much, except dinner with a bunch of hypocrites who will never forgive me. I sacrificed my life to save those people from being destroyed. Hell, just last week, I was tied down and nearly electrocuted to death but, I jumped on a boat and came here, all because of my son" Regina said with a smile

"You really do love him, don't you?"

"With all my heart" she said softly as he shook his head

"What?"

"You're not Evil, just misunderstood" Robin said softly

xx

"It appears my arrow cut deeper than we thought" he said, reaching upward to grab a coconut from a tree nearby, taking her arm into his; surprisingly, she didn't pull away.

"You're going to have to take off your jacket, and your top" Robin said as Regina looked at him with wide eyes.

"It's the only way I can get a better look at your arm" Robin said as she looked at him, rather skeptical but removed her clothes anyway. He could not lie, the Queen did have a rather nice looking body. She was so much...smaller than he expected. He guessed it was the dramatic costumes she always wore back in The Enchanted Forest.

"So, in this new realm, I'm guessing clothing is more-"

"It's a lot less..extravagant than it is back home" she explained as he nodded

"Do you miss it, The Enchanted Forest?" Robin asked

"Do I miss it? Ha! No, there's nothing left for me there any...ahhh! God! Son of a bitch that hurt!" Regina yelled

"Sorry; I had to keep you distracted" Robin said with a sheepish smile

"Well you could've warned me at least" Regina said sending him dagger like glares

"What the hell did you put on my arm anyway?"

"The coconut milk is somewhat like a cooling salve; it helps with the pain" Robin said, pulling a small flask from his shirt pocket.

"Rum? It also helps with the pain" Robin said holding the flask out to her

"I don't do Rum" she said quickly, reaching down to grab her jacket and blouse

"We should rest for the night" Robin said to her as she looked around

"You wanna rest? Huh, didn't think a thief as skilled as Robin Hood would wanna rest" she said with a smirk

"We need to be well rested; we'll move as soon as there's daylight. Plus, your arm has lost quite a bit of blood, you need to regain your strength" Robin said to her, already making himself comfortable on the ground. Sighing heavily, Regina could do nothing more than make herself as comfortable as possible before settling into sleep. Though before she fell asleep, her eyes met the stars once again, whispering into the darkness.

"I'm gonna find you Henry, I promise"

_Chapter 5 to follow..._

* * *

**Things are gonna heat up in the following chapters, I promise!**

**Xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**So, I'm in Los Angeles...well, El Centro to be exact, it's about two hours away from San Diego/Palm Springs. I'm super excited to be here! As you all know, I finally finished "Together for Never"-yay! 130 reviews and almost 200 follows-you guys are awesome. I chose to update "Man with the Lion Tattoo" because I was on YouTube and I saw this scene from episode 3x06 and it just so happens to be one of my absolute favorite scenes of the series. Somehow, that scene inspired me and...yeah, hence the update. I should also mention that if you get bored or miss my updates too much, you guys can head over to Fiction Press and check out "In the Shadows", the first installment is up. If you don't know what I'm talking about I'll quickly explain; "In the Shadows" is a brand new series I'm working on with a couple of fanfiction writers: JustMe-Liz, Storybrookegirl, AnadoraBlack, E.M. Bryant97 and Just D. We're writing it out like a story but, we hope that one day, it actually ends up on TV. I'm pretty sure you guys have heard of these writers if you're into , I hope you all have a fantabulous week, I love you all for reading, following, favoriting, and reviewing my stories!**

**Xx**

* * *

She woke up the next morning with a sore arm and an aching back. Glancing over at her new found partner, she found the thief to still be sleeping. Though she would never admit it to anyone other than herself, he was attractive, and a pretty good person to get lost in the woods with. She stood up with a groan, rubbing her aching back; man did she miss Storybrooke and it's comfortable beds. She couldn't wait to get back there, but not without Henry first. She decided that she'd stretch her legs and figure out just where in the hell they were. Taking one last glance back at the still sleeping Robin Hood, Regina headed in the opposite direction.

"Well, well, well, looks like the Queen's decided to take matters into her own hands" a young voice said, causing Regina to turn around.

"You" she said with a glare as she stood face to face with Peter Pan, who mock bowed in return

"My apologies; I'm sure Neverland doesn't live up to you, standards" Pan said with a smirk

"I don't give a damn about this island; all I want is my son"

"Well, I'm afraid you can't have him..."

"What the hell do you need with him anyways?" Regina said, growing more frustrated by the minute

"You have no idea just how special Henry is, do you? You see Regina, I'm much older than I look but, thanks to magic, I've been able to stay young...sadly, my time is running out and, I need a heart...the heart of the truest believer" Pan said

"You need Henry's heart..." Regina said, shock registering on her face as Pan smirked

"Why, you're exactly right; but, I can't be the one to rip it out; but a certain Evil Queen however, can"

"No..."

"Yes; you're the only one who can rip out Henry's heart"

"You could never make me-"

"Not even for a life where Henry was all yours and Emma never existed?" Pan taunted

"That's, not possible; if you rip out his heart, he's dead!"

"You're in Neverland Regina here, anything is possible...including me forcing you to rip out Henry's heart"

"I would _never_ rip out my son's heart" Regina snarled as Pan simply shook his head

"_Oh Regina_; you have yet to realize that this is _my_ territory. Here, I'm in control of everything; this isn't like the Enchanted Forest. What you did back there is _nothing_ compared to what I can do here. Especially since I've got the most 2 powerful practitioners of magic who've ever lived here on my island"

"Rumple and me..."

"Yes exactly; now that I've got the both of you here, it's time to have some real fun" Pan said with a sinister smile as Regina rolled her eyes

"Please; I've come across foes with more facial hair than you. You don't scare me" Regina scoffed

"Oh but I should; because here, I have the ability to make all of your dreams, and your biggest nightmares come true. I'm giving you a fair chance Regina, do as I say or-"

"Or what?"

"...Or I'll just have to have The Evil Queen pay a visit; I _do_ believe you've kept her in her cage for far too long" Pan said moving closer towards her

"Tell me something, how did it feel to punch Snow White while you were on board the Jolly Rodger?" Pan asked as Regina's eyes widened in shock, causing Pan to chuckle

"Didn't think I knew about that? Oh but I did; I know everything...including a few dark secrets you've been hiding. You see Regina, you can do this the easy way, or you can do this the hard way, and trust me, you won't like what happens if you decided to do this the hard way" Pan said as Regina shook her head

"There's no way in hell that I'd give you my son's heart, no matter what you offer me. So go ahead Pan, pull out all of your tricks; you may be running the show here but, I'm the Queen and no one, and I mean _no one_, gets over on me" she said as Pan chuckled

"Oh but someone has; she's your biggest regret; Snow White has always been one step ahead of you, defeating you at every cost. Tell me something, what if I told you there was a way for you to finally defeat her?"

"I'd tell you to take a long dive off of a short pier. You couldn't' find a way to-"

"Oh but I have found away; and I'm willing to give it to you...for a price of course"

"As much as I've wanted to defeat Snow White, there's nothing you could offer me that would make me give up my son's heart"

"Fine, have it your way; but don't think that this is over" Pan said before disappearing

"Oh, but it already is" Regina said with a smirk as she continued making her way through the woods.

oOo

It was annoying really, Pan's threat; didn't he know who she was? She was the Queen for fuck's sake! Nobody, threatened The Evil Queen and got away with it; and she was going to make sure that Pan paid for his threat. Asking her to rip out Henry's heart in exchange for Snow's life and Emma never being born! No matter how much they annoyed her, Regina wouldn't trade Henry's heart for anything in the universe. She stopped when she heard noises coming from nearby. Frowning, she listened closely as she made her way towards the sounds. She was surprised to find Gold sitting there, next to Belle...wait, that made no sense she thought to herself. They had just left the little bookworm back in Storybrooke to keep things safe. The more she listened, the more she was convinced that Rumple was being tricked by Pan.

Unable to stomach what she was seeing, Regina made her presence known.

"What, is this, amateur hour?" Regina said, throwing the makeshift backpack she had been carrying to the ground

"Did you really believe that was Belle?" Regina asked Gold, whose back was facing her, most likely in annoyance that she had been right; he was almost tricked by Pan

"Why are you here?" he asked

"Well for starters it appears I'm saving your ass; you were about to be Pan's lunch!"

"Why do you care?"

"I care because I've been camping with the Charming's for a week and getting nowhere. If we're gonna get Henry, I need you; I need Rumpelstiltskin"

"Well the problem dearire, is that Rumpelstiltskin can only stop Pan, by dying!"

"You're not going to die at anyone's hands but my own! We're the two most powerful practitioners of magic who have ever lived! The Evil Queen and The Dark One joining forces? I'd say we can find another way to handle one, smug teenager"

"You've never faced him, I have! And I know what killing him requires and that is, my life!" Rumple said

"Actually, it requires Henry's life" Regina said quietly

"What?"

"Pan came to me, offered me a deal"

"What kind of deal?" Rumple prompted

"A deal that I wasn't willing to take"

"And what kind of deal was that?"

"Henry's heart, in exchange for Snow and Emma's lives"

"...The heart of the truest believer"

"How do you know about that?"

"It's complicated" Rumple said with a sigh

"How complicated are we talking here?" Regina asked as she watched her former mentor sigh

"No; The only way we can defeat Pan and save Henry, is for me to die" Rumple

"...Well as much as I want to, maybe we don't have to kill him. If that's the case then, maybe we can find another way, something to contain him. Some other fate..."

"A fate worse than death" Rumple said suddenly as Regina grinned

"Now we're talkin; there's my malevolent imp. Is there a spell you know, something we can enact?"

"No, but back in my shop, I might have just the thing" Rumple said as Regina smacked him on the arm

"Well why didn't you bring it with you in the first place?!"

"Because I came here to kill him, and die in the process!" Rumple said Regina laughed

"Well I could've told you that wasn't gonna happen; you forget dear, I've known you for a long time. I know all about your survival instincts"

"Yeah well they've just kicked in"

"Good; so now, we just need a change of plans. We need to get back to your shop and pick up this magical item and all of our problems will be solved"

"...Crossing realms, is that all?" Rumple said turning to face his former student, suddenly uneasy at the look on her face.

"Yes, that's all" Regina said; though she had formulated a plan to stop Pan, she couldn't help but think of his threat:

" _I'll just have to have The Evil Queen pay a visit; I do believe you've kept her in her cage for far too long..."_

oOo

Pan she could handle, but The Evil Queen? Not so much; at times she could get out of hand, always causing trouble. It was what had caused her to spend most of her life in the Enchanted Forest trying to ruin Snow's life. Where had it gotten her? Absolutely nowhere. Now she sat in the middle of Neverland, trying to find her son, who also happened to be Snow White's grandson, technically making him her step great grandson; what a fucked up family tree indeed.

"So, just how do you plan to travel back to Storybrooke?" Rumple asked, just as a rustle came from the trees nearby. Never knowing who it could be, both Rumple and Regina aimed fireballs, only dropping them at the sight of Robin Hood.

"Oh, it's just you...how'd you find me anyways?" Regina asked as Rumple stared at her curiously

"You're traveling with a thief now?" Rumple questioned as Regina rolled her eyes

"Relax; his son's trapped here in Neverland too, thanks to your son"

"Neal?"

"Yes...wait, you know Robin Hood?"

"Robin and I have...history"

"What kind of history?" Regina asked, quirking an eyebrow between the two as Robin shifted uncomfortably

"I...I stole from the Dark One" Robin said quietly, his head bowed as Regina's eyebrows raised slightly

"And you lived to tell the tale? I'm impressed" The Queen said nodding

"I only stole to save my wife Marian; she was quite ill and the only way to save she and Roland was to steal the black fairy's wand, which Rumpelstiltskin had of course"

"Wow; that's pretty daring...and you didn't try and kill him?" Regina said turning to Rumple

"...Belle"

"Ah, the bookworm prevented you from killing him" Regina said as Rumple nodded

"So I'm assuming that since the two of you are together, that you have a plan?"

"Actually, we do; Rumple has something in his shop back in Storybrooke that he says we can use to contain Pan and get our sons"

"...But we're in Neverland" Robin stated plainly

"I know that! Which is why I have a plan"

"A plan which I'd love to know about" Rumple said

"Simple; a mermaid"

"Mermaids can't be trusted" Rumple said as the three approached the water's edge

"Ah, but particular one can" Regina said confidently as she bent down to pick up a seashell, putting it to her ear. In an instant, a Mermaid made her way to the surface.

"Hello Ariel" Regina said to the mermaid who didn't look pleased to see the queen

"She doesn't look so willing to help"

"She will; I have something she wants" Regina said as the mermaid tried to talk

"Oh, I almost forgot" Regina said, waving a hand, restoring her voice

"Why should I help you?" Ariel asked

"Because this new realm you're going to has your prince Eric" Regina said

"...Exactly where is this new realm?" Ariel asked

"...Storybrooke" Regina said with a smile.

_Chapter 6 to follow..._

* * *

**I think I'll end this chapter here; next chapter: Snow and the gang are on the search for Regina. Plus, there will be Tink/Regina moments as well and a pretty big reveal. **

**Xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi you guys! So, I have free time to update my stories so, I'm updating. This story is rather slow, so bear with me you guys. I have an ending planned out, sort of. Again, I apologize for the slow burn of this story and the lack of updates. Please forgive me, I'll try and update this more often, but feel free to harass me until I do!**

**Xx**

* * *

Something was wrong, something was very wrong; Regina was gone and no one knew what happened or where she was. Emma knew that Regina was pissed off, but she also knew the queen well enough to know that despite whatever happened, Regina would never, ever get that pissed off to just run away and never come back. It was crazy; Rumple was gone and so was Regina; but at least with Rumple, they knew why he left but Regina, they weren't so sure. The only thing they knew, was that Regina, the most useful person with magic, was gone.

"We have to find her" Emma said

"Maybe the queen doesn't want to be found" Hook said

"Or maybe, she's decided to stop playing good and step into the bad side" Pan said, causing the group to turn around, prepared to fight

"What? You look surprised to hear that; you all know that Regina is evil. It's who she is, it's who she'll always be" Pan said

"No; Regina risked too much to come here and suddenly turn on us. Henry is here" Snow said

"And what has being good gotten her? Her son believes her to be an Evil Queen, oh wait, she is. You see, Regina realized something; it doesn't matter what she does, Henry will _never_ love her, and you people, will never_ truly_ forgive her for what she's done. Think about it Snow, she's the reason you never got to raise Emma. She cursed you all for 28 years. That's 28 years of Emma being an orphan, a lost girl. Think about it Emma, Regina tried to kill you and in the process almost killed your son by having him eat a poison...what is it called, apple turn over I believe? Yes, it was because of Regina that Greg and Tamara had to come to Storybrooke and, what was it they were supposed to be doing-"

"And it's because of Regina sacrificing her life to save Storybrooke that we're here" Snow said

"Snow, still naïve to believe that Regina wants to save you. Well, I'll allow you all to continue to believe that she's here to save you all"

"He's lying" Emma said

"Oh am I? And how do you know that I'm lying Miss Swan?"

"Let's just call it a superpower that I have" Emma said with a shrug

"You really think you know Regina, don't you savior?" Pan asked, walking closer to the blonde haired woman

"I know her well enough to know that conspiring with you, not Regina's style. She's more of the 'go at it alone type' now, where is she and what did you do to her?" Emma asked

"What did who do to me?" Regina asked, causing the group to turn around and look at her; suddenly Pan was no longer in sight

"You're back...and you've got company" Snow said, eying Rumpelstiltskin and the man standing with them

"Yes well, I figured you idiots would need saving at some point so, I came back" Regina said

"Regina, you can't just, run off and...bring new people back with you" Charming said

"Would you relax? I brought back Robin Hood and Gold, what's so wrong about that? We need Gold and Robin, well, his son got lost here too, thanks to Neal" Regina said as everyone grew silent.

"What?"

"Regina, Neal's dead" Emma said softly

"He's actually quite alive; he landed in the Enchanted Forest and used my son to get to Neverland" Robin explained as Snow stared at him for a few moments

"Robin Hood, from Sherwood Forest?" Snow said with a smile

"That would be right, though I'm originally from Locksley" he said as he slightly bowed

"Oh, you don't have to-"

"But I do; our faces stood side by side back in the Enchanted Forest, seeing as we were both wanted by the queen" Robin said, sending a smirk in Regina's direction as she rolled her eyes

"Regina, what happened to your arm?" Snow asked

"He shot me" Regina deadpanned

"Who Pan?"

"Careful love, Pan's arrows are drenched in dreamshade, a powerful poison" Hook warned

"Not Pan you idiots! Robin!" Regina shouted

"Wait, you shot Regina with an arrow? And you lived to tell it?" Emma said, a smirk already forming on her lips

"It was an accident" Robin protested as Regina snorted

"One that almost cost me my damn arm" The queen muttered

"Well if you weren't so bloody impatient..." Robin began as the group stood in amusement watching the two argue.

"Never thought I'd see the day someone went toe to toe with the Queen" Hook muttered

"Neither did I" Charming said, also amused by the sight

"That's quite enough arguing" Rumple said

"Exactly how did you find these 2?" Emma asked

"Actually, Regina found me; Pan came to me, trying to convince me that he was Belle, wanted me to leave you all on this island" Rumple said

"And Regina saved you?" Emma said, shock registering on her face

"Well he is my son's grandfather and the most powerful practitioner of magic; we needed him alive" Regina said with a shrug as Snow smiled

"Why are you grinning like that?" Regina asked the princess

"Because, you're finally starting to realize that we're a-"

"No, Snow, we're not"

"Regina-"

"We're not a family!" Regina snapped as everyone glanced at her, causing the queen to sigh

"I'm sorry; I just...don't do family and togetherness well" Regina said quietly

"Well that's the only way to get us out of here, togetherness and team work" Emma said

"Regina and I may have a plan that could easily defeat Pan" Rumple said

"I should've known you two would have a plan...how dangerous is it?" Hook asked

"And how much magic is involved" Charming chimed in

"Oh relax; there's no harm done" Regina said dismissively

"Yes there is; this whole damn island is a bloody trap. Pan sets the rules, we have no choice but to abide by them"

"Unless we change the rules" Regina said with a smile

"Are you mad? There's no way we could-"

"We could contain him" Rumple chimed in

"You think you can contain Peter Pan? Ha!" Hook said

"You're not the only one whose faced him, pirate" Rumpelstiltskin said

"Wait, you two-"

"Ah, ah, ah; Gold, I've never met Pan a day in my life" Regina said

"So what's your plan?" Emma wanted to know

"Well back at my shop-"

"Your shop? How the hell-"

"Will you shut up and let him finish!" Regina snapped at Emma

"Thank you Regina; as I was saying, back at my shop, I have the perfect item to contain him and, Regina here, found a way to get back to Storybrooke to retrieve it"

"And how's that?" Charming wanted to know

"A mermaid" Regina said simply

"Mermaids can't be trusted"

"Ah yes but, there's one that can be"

"...Ariel" Snow said in realization

"Yes"

"And why would Ariel-"

"Wait, you mean The Little Mermaid Ariel?" Emma asked

"Yes Miss Swan, that's the one" Regina said rolling her eyes

"But why would Ariel help you?" Regina asked

"Because her Prince Eric is in Storybrooke and, because I gave her legs and, her voice back"

"Wait, you stole her voice? I thought Ursula-"

"Ursula, was just a mythical sea creature Miss Swan"

"Wow" Emma muttered

"As Regina was saying, Ariel is on her way to Storybrooke as we speak to retrieve the item that can be used to stop Pan"

"And what item might that be?" Hook wanted to know

"I'm not telling; but once Pan is in it, he won't be a threat to anyone else anymore"

"And what of the shadow then?" Robin Hood asked

"Well, I'll take care of that" Rumple said

"So that's it; we just...go in there, trap Pan, destroy the shadow, take Henry-"

"And my son Roland" Robin chimed in

"And we go home? That sounds too easy; who's to say Pan doesn't already know what we have planned?" Hook said

"He has a point Gold" Regina said

"Don't you worry dearie, you leave Pan to me, you just worry about getting your son and our dear friend Robin Hood's son and going home"

"But what about-"

"Regina, just, trust me on this" Rumple said

"What's she talking about Gold? What aren't you telling the rest of us?" Emma wanted to know as Gold and Regina exchanged glances

"Something's up between the two of them" Charming said

"Regina, what's going on?" Emma asked the queen who sighed heavily

"After I left...Pan came to me, offered me a deal" Regina said

"What kind of deal?" Emma questioned

"I'd rather not say"

"Regina, my son's life-"

"He is my son Miss Swan! Not just yours! You don't get to traipse in here after 10 years of being gone and suddenly you think you know what's best for him!"

"And you do?! You're the reason we're even here in the first place! You nearly killed him with that apple turnover and you're calling me a bad mother!?"

"You abandoned him!"

"Because you cast a curse that tore me away from my parents for 28 years! I didn't think I'd be good enough to raise him...how'd you even get Henry anyway? He was born in Arizona, what did you use your magic to steal him from some other family?" Emma snapped, causing Regina to lose it as she sent the savior flying across the forest as Charming, Hook and Snow all rushed to her side.

"Pan was right" Emma said as she sat up, staring at Regina, hatred in her eyes

"Right about what?"

"Who you are, you're evil and you always will be. You might be trying, but it'll never stick" Emma said, watching as Regina disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

"Congratulations Miss Swan, you've done exactly what Pan wanted you to do" Rumpelstiltskin said with a sigh

"What did I do? She used magic against me!"

"Pan wants Regina to go back to her Evil Queen ways, because he needs her on his side"

"On his side for what?" Snow asked

"...So that she can rip out Henry's heart"

* * *

She was angry, furious, there weren't any words to describe how upset Regina was when she magically disappeared away from the crowd. When she opened her eyes, she was at the edge of a cliff, staring out at all of Neverland.

"Well, well, well, I see you've realized that no matter what, they'll never accept you" Pan said, causing Regina to turn around and face him

"If you think that a little spat between Emma and I is going to cause me to rip out my son's heart, then you're a bigger idiot than I thought" Regina said rolling her eyes

"Oh Regina, my fun's only beginning; you may think your resolve is strong but you'll give in, sooner than you think" Pan said before disappearing, leaving Regina alone with her thoughts. Not long after that, there was a rustling heard in the leaves behind her, causing the queen to turn around, a fireball aimed and ready. However, she quickly put it out when she saw Robin Hood standing there, his hands in the air.

"I come in peace" he said slowly making his way towards her as she sighed

"How the hell did you find me?"

"I have my ways" Robin said with a smirk as Regina sighed

"Rumpelstiltskin told of us of how Pan plans to make you rip out your son-"

"I'm not going to do it" Regina said finishing his sentence

"I never said you were; in fact, I'm most certain you won't"

"And how can you be so sure? You heard the savior, I'm evil; always have been, always will be"

"You're far from evil, your majesty"

"Regina, Regina's just fine" she said

"Fine then; you aren't a bad person, Regina" Robin said softly as Regina laughed

"And you can say this after only a few days wandering around in a forest with me?" she scoffed

"It was easy to tell that you weren't a mean person , just misunderstood" Robin said softly

"You think I'm misunderstood?"

"Very much so; I believe you hide behind the evil moniker to keep yourself from being hurt again. ..but what do I know? I'm just a thief" Robin said teasingly, causing Regina to smile

"That you are"

"It's nice" Robin said quietly

"What?"

"Seeing you smile" he said as she stared at him

"Well I suppose I'll be doing more of that once I get my son back"

"As will I" Robin nodded

"Tell me about him, your son"

"His name is Roland" Robin said, causing Regina to smile again

"Roland; it's a very cute name" she said softly

"His mother wanted to name him after me but, I didn't want a Robin Jr" Robin chuckled

"I named my son Henry, after my father" Regina said softly

"Does he live up to the name?"

"That he does" Regina said , quickly wiping away at a stray tear as Robin reached forward to grab her hand

"We will find him Regina, we'll find them both" Robin said, though Regina's eyes were trained on the markings of his forearm

"What's that?" she asked, her hand still entangled in his

"Oh, this? It's just a tattoo; it's of a Lion, it represents strength" Robin said as Regina's eyes widened. This was the man who had been prophesied to her so many years ago

"M'lady, are you alright?" Robin asked

"Yes, yes I'm fine...how, how long have you had this, your tattoo?" she asked

"I've had it for quite some time now; since I was a young lad. Does it interest you?"

"What?"

"My tattoo; you seem, interested in it"

"Oh no I'm just...curious about it, that's all"

"Why would you have interest in-"

"Someone, told me something about a particular tattoo some time ago"

"A prophecy?"

"Something like that" Regina said quickly wanting to change the subject

"You know what? You were telling me about your son, Roland; I'd like to know more about him"

"Well, he's only 4 right now but, he has the biggest heart you ever did imagine..." Robin began as the two sat side by side as they shared stories about their children. Little did they know, was someone was watching them from the bushes nearby, someone who shared a history with the queen.

_Chapter 7 to follow..._

* * *

**The next chapter introduces Tink, which includes EF flashbacks and, there could possibly be a flash-forward as well! Enjoy! Xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys!**

**I hope those of you who celebrate Independence Day/4th of July had a great one! I'm still a bit jet lagged from my flight but all in all, I had a REALLY great time. I have to start off by saying thank you so much to everyone who has favorited me as an author and those who are following me-I am deeply humbled by it. Anywho, I'm updating "Man with the Lion Tattoo" but this time, I'm doing something different. So if you remember in chapter 3 I did a time jump to a year and a half post Neverland. Well I've decided to do another time jump. It'll help what happened in chapter 3 make sense. Anywho, I hope you all enjoy and if you get confused, please feel free to PM me and I'll try my best to explain everything for you.**

**Thank you all so much for the love-you guys are awesome!**

**Xx**

* * *

**The Enchanted Forest-1.5 Years ago**

"We're back" Snow White whispered quietly

There they were, back in a place many of them used to hope for; a place they all used to call home. They were back in The Enchanted Forest once again. Somehow, Pan had come back from the dead, causing the Queen to recast her original curse, ripping them away from Storybrooke. However this time, there was no turning back; they were stuck here for all eternity. The only downside to this, was that Henry had to be left behind with Emma-and no memories of Regina. It was the queen's anguished cry that caused everyone to turn around. Never in their lives had any of them seen Regina look so broken, so hurt, so sad.

"We'll find a way back to him Regina, I promise you that" Robin Hood said to his wife as he held her close.

"We can't go back Robin! He's gone! I've lost Henry forever!" Regina said, sobbing into his shirt.

"Everyone should rest up and collect themselves; we'll be leaving for the winter castle shortly. Those of you who wish not to go, feel free to go and find your families" Snow announced before making her way towards Regina, who was being comforted by Robin and Roland

"Don't cry mommy" Roland said softly as Robin held his son close, kissing the top of his head as he held his wife close.

"She'll be alright Roland; she just misses Henry, that's all" Robin said as his eyes connected with Snow's

"Is she-"

"She just cast a curse that caused her to lose her son who now thinks that she's nothing more than a fairy tale character" Robin said rather harshly, quickly sighing in regret

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean for it to-"

"I understand; we'll be going to the winter castle soon. She needs her rest, for the baby's sake" Snow said quietly as it dawned on him. Regina was still pregnant with their child.

"Regina..." Robin said cautiously as she looked up at him with painful, miserable eyes

"I know you're hurt by what's happened but...there's someone else you have to think of now too. Henry wouldn't want any harm to come to his little sister" Robin said, gently placing his hands on Regina's slightly swollen belly, causing her to gasp. In the midst of all of the craziness she had forgotten about the baby, their daughter.

"You're right; we have to do what's best for her, and for Roland" Regina said quietly, wiping away her tears before giving Roland a smile.

"Are you okay momma?"

"Yes sweetheart, I'm fine; I just...I miss Henry" she whispered tearfully as Roland pulled away from Robin, allowing himself to become wrapped in Regina's embrace.

"We'll find him momma, I promise. Me and daddy and Charming and Neal and Hook, we're gonna find Henry for you" Roland said, causing Regina to smile softly

"Would you look at that Roland, you made your mother smile" Snow said softly, just as Regina let out a soft gasp

"Regina, what is it?" Robin asked immediately when he noticed her hand go to her belly.

"I think Roland made the baby feel better too; she kicked" Regina laughed softly

"I did?"

"Yes sweetheart, you did; see, feel" Regina said, taking the little boy's hand and pressing it on her stomach, her heart soaring with happiness as Roland giggled with delight.

"Hi baby I'm Roland; Henry's not here right now but, I'm gonna be the best big brother ever, I promise. I'll always protect you" he said causing both his parents to smile. As Roland talked more to the baby, Regina looked up at Robin, silently mouthing an 'I love you' as he kissed her hand, silently replying 'We will find a way to get back to him'.

_Chapter 8 to follow..._

* * *

**I know I know! a VERY short chapter! So basically, if you haven't figured it out, I'm doing the entire season 3-minus the Maid Marian part. So there's Pan and Zelena in this story. I started around the beginning of season 3, like maybe just after they've gotten off of the Jolly Rodger. The flash back and the flash forward are during the second half of season 3. Again, if you get confused by any of this, just let me know in a PM and I'll gladly help you get un-confused Lol. I'm sorry that this story is a slow burn but, it'll be worth it in the end, trust me!**

**Enjoy guys!**

**Xx**


End file.
